


The Supreme Leader Learns About Bachani Nectar (in the middle of a meeting)

by Eveningeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Don't actually do that ok don't get infections, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Rey, F/M, Food Sex, Food used as Lube, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Freaking the f out Ben Solo, Honey, Kissing, More teasing, Rough Kissing, Strip Tease, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism, angsty ending? yeah of course I had to, ass eatin season, but not before TEASING, finally Ben gets some head, i guess?, we love a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningeyes/pseuds/Eveningeyes
Summary: “Don’t you want to try a taste, Ben?”Now she was directly in front of him, glistening in amber nectar and sweat and bliss, and he mustered all of the strength in him just to keep himself from unraveling right then and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I've never written smut before... so I'm sorry/you're welcome? Take a look at those tags before you continue just in case this isn't your jam!
> 
>  
> 
> Update: Look at these beautiful moodboards Lilia_ula made for this work!!! I couldn't pick one so I put one at the beginning of each chapter!! eeee!!! If you like smutty stuff, go check out her gorgeous work!! Thank you babe! <3

                                                

 

 

The Supreme Leader of the First Order sat uncomfortably at the head of an oblong granite table, surrounded by the grey and black cloaks of his subordinates. The gathering was uncalibrated and tense, polarized by those who wished to replicate the old Empire and those shifted towards radical transformation. Either way, their opinions all sounded the same to him: nasal, brash, and acute.

 

“I say we destroy the Outer Rim like we did the Republic. Send fiery justice down on the Resistance once and for all and remind the galaxy of our strength!” an older grey cloak boasted.

 

“No, that’s an insurmountable waste of resources! We should take over those planets and use their inhabitants for our cause! Show the galaxy that we can rule effectively and proficiently!” a younger black cloak challenged.

 

“Efficiency cannot squash the opposition, the esteemed Empire led the galaxy with a steady grip!” A few murmurs of agreement echoed around the oval.

 

“Yes and we all have read how that worked out.” More murmuring and a few chuckles joined the conversation.

 

“Strength!” The older man seethed.

 

“Dexterity!” The younger man protested.

 

Kylo wasn’t one for politics, not really. The spitting and arguing felt more like spiraling down a drain than anything close to progress. Both of them were right, and both of them were wrong, and soon the headache that their bickering caused would eventually propel him to clamp down on their airways with the slight of his wrist, but for the present moment he let them continue.

 

Because as much as he hated listening to them, his mind was doing what he found himself doing more often than not, working busily on something much more interesting. Instead of thinking of his responsibilities as Supreme Leader, Kylo thought of _her_.

 

Her tanned skin, lightly flecked with sunspots, faded now from her absence from the Jakku sun. Her figure, fuller from access to decent portions, and lips plumper now that they were adequately hydrated. In his selfish fantasy, she was soft, welcoming, and compassionate for him. She would smile in his presence and he could pretend that he was what she wanted.

 

_But that wasn’t the truth_ , he told himself as he tried to blink her away. However, she wouldn’t dissipate. Even after the third wiping of his eyes, she remained still. _Oh, of course,_ he thought, recognizing the absence of ambient sound, replaced by the delicacy of her breathing.

 

Positioned on top of the granite slab like a centerpiece, her glowing figure sat on folded legs and crossed ankles, running fingers through her chestnut hair to gather it in a small bun at the base of her neck, clad in very thin, milk-colored cloth. He watched her realize his presence, and caught a flash of scarlet dancing across her cheeks.

 

“Ben,” she acknowledged timidly.

 

Realizing her lack of covering, he struggled to swallow as the hotness in his ears rushed south.

 

“This isn’t the best time. I was… well,” she trailed off.

 

He didn’t speak, but cleared his throat slightly.

 

“Silence, really? I was sure you’d have something snarky to say about the Force catching us in states of undress…”

 

The officers surrounded her in a grey perimeter, their muted mouths moving voraciously like snapping dogs. Yet even in their private connection Kylo knew he couldn’t speak, for they would hear and notice his changed demeanor, if they hadn’t already.

 

Despite his lack of response, it didn’t take long for her to catch on.

 

“Are… are you in a meeting, _Supreme Leader?_ ” she said curiously, her timidity vanishing and replaced by devilish purpose.

 

His lower lid twitched, confirming her intuition.

 

“How… interesting.” When she finished her bun, her hands draped against her neck and collarbones, sliding down as she pressed against herself, following the alabaster path of the thin wraps that covered her curves. Finishing their stride, she then reached for an emerald green flask that appeared in front of her knees.

 

“Do you know what this is?” Her tone turned dark as she picked up the bottle and twisted off the seal.

 

His eyes followed her fingertips as they circled the flask’s opening, the growing yearning in his pants twitching in response.

 

“This is Bachani nectar, from Ithor. Apparently has healing properties, so I’ve been using it on my scar.” She tipped the bottle slightly and amber oozed onto her fingers, which she brought to her left shoulder and circled around the rubied scar. “It seems to be working, and to be honest, it actually tastes quite divine…” She then brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and wrapped her pink lips around them, pulling away with a low, satisfied moan.

 

Kylo’s breath hitched as a drop of amber escaped her mouth and dripped to the tan valley between her breasts.

 

“Mmm, sorry, what was that?” she teased after pulling from of her fingers with an audible _pop_. His hardness strained tightly against his pants, and throbbed at the sound. “Did you say something?”

 

Kylo’s only reply was an uneven exhale, and locked eyes on the rogue drop of nectar.

 

Rey followed his gaze to realize her mess. “Oh, how clumsy of me. I’ve seemed to spill on my wraps. They’re just no good now.” Slowly then, she peeled the thin cloth from her frame, careful with each of her movements, as if she knew exactly the extent of his suffering, and lavished in her exquisite form of torture. She reached the edges of the cloth covering her breasts and flashed her hazel eyes back to him, their golden-green color lush with dark promise. He struggled to meet her eyes as she removed the cloth to reveal slight yet supple mounds of soft flesh, peaked by hardened rose-colored nipples. Her hands covered them almost immediately, pinching the peaks in between her flexed fingers and then letting her breasts fall from her grasp. Finally, to Kylo’s equal relief and turmoil, it was Rey’s turn for her breath to hitch.

 

Kylo’s hardened cock swelled eagerly against his pants, begging to be freed, and his leathered fist tightened considerably as he tried to steady himself, remembering that he was in the middle of a room full of subordinate officers. But in a way so was she, and she was allowing him to watch as she did _this_ , and Force, he just couldn’t look away.

 

Rey, now only covered from the waist down, picked up the emerald bottle once more and poured more amber ooze across her chest. The slow liquid rolled across her tan skin and dripped from her nipples as she rubbed her hands over herself, tasting the sweetness every so often, and making her satisfaction well known through soft moans. The amber dripped down her tight abdomen, pooling in the fabric around her waist. Uncontrollably, Kylo leaned in towards her, and Rey’s smile widened.

 

As if hearing his silent pleas, and blessing him with mercy, her thighs parted slightly as she leaned on her left hand for balance, and snaked her right hand past her belly button. Her small palm pushed the last bit of milky cloth to the side and revealed her cunt, which was a blushed pink and dripping with a different kind of wetness. At the sight Kylo couldn’t help but release his own soft grunt, causing the heads of several confused grey cloaks to turn in his direction.

 

Her cautious fingers moved hesitantly above herself, playfully toying with her outer lips before sinking further inside, circling around the ridges at the top carefully while her eyes clamped shut and her teeth dragged across her bottom lip. Her prudent movements became more exaggerated as she found her confidence, her eyes squeezed tightly now and her hips rolling to the rhythm of her own hand.

 

Kylo wasn’t even sure if she remembered that he was breathlessly watching her, until he realized that her moans began to resemble his name. Swallowing, let alone _anything_ , became difficult for him then.

 

“Ben, please,” she whimpered as her fingers became more frantic, flattened against her mound and moving quickly from side to side. “Oh, Ben,” she moaned.

 

Kylo could feel her release approaching, from the way her breathing became ragged and the way her hand shifted desperately against her leaking wetness. Kylo could see the dripping of it from underneath her rear, and how the liquid shone as it pooled on the granite table. He worried his bottom lip hard as her moans transformed into cries, carrying her over her release with loud wails for only his ears to hear. Her chest heaved as she rode out the pleasure, her mouth agape and her hips bucking.

 

After, as her breathing evened out, a satisfied smile crept along her face. She opened her heavy eyes to lock with his again, and he swore that he had never seen something more etherial in his life. He must have looked in need as well, because as soon as she gazed at him, she shifted to her hands and knees and began to crawl across the table towards him.

 

“Do you want to know what it tastes like?” she purred.

 

He huffed, finding his ability to control himself slipping as she crawled closer to him.

 

“Don’t you want to try a taste, Ben?”

 

Now she was directly in front of him, glistening in amber nectar and sweat and bliss, and he mustered all of the strength in him just to keep himself from unraveling right then and there.

 

Her small hand reached forward one last time, and Kylo felt warmth as her fingers slid over his own.

 

Suddenly, he shot up from his seat.

 

“Get out! Now!” he seethed, inches from her face. Her eyes widened considerably, a swirl of panic and confusion washing over her complexion. His eyes bored into her wildly, before turning to the cloaks of black and grey to his sides. “Leave me, all of you!” They stared at him silently and utterly perplexed.

 

“Now!” He ordered and raised a gloved hand to fuel his warning. The faint sound of shuffling and murmuring surrounded them as the officers drained out of the conference room. Once alone, he turned again to Rey.

 

Her eyes, which were once wide with fear, were now eager with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is cleared and Ben takes control (aka Rey's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Um, sorry for the terribly long delay on this... I was really not prepared for the reaction to the first chapter... as in not having written a second chapter at all not prepared haha! But after waaaaay too long I finally have this (kinda) ready! I would like to thank everyone who left lovely comments cheering me on, and anyone who read this and enjoyed it <3
> 
>  
> 
> THE TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED. CHECK THEM OUT BEFORE CONTINUING. I'm sorry.

                                                 

 

 

His eyes were impossibly dark, a shade deeper than that of wild berries, and dilated such that she felt like she was in danger of plummeting into their depths. And oh, how would she let herself fall.

His broad frame felt like a wave of warmth crashing over her, pushing her against the coolness of her bedsheets under his weight. He kissed her ravenously, unable to suppress his hunger long enough to savor. And perhaps she should have felt ashamed of the way that they were kissing and the lack of delicacy it possessed, but at the end of it all, Rey had been hungry too.

When he let up on his assault to suck in a desperately needed breath, she precariously licked the inside of his upper lip, evoking a deep rumble from his chest and sending intense throbbing to her already aching center. She ran her hands through his dark hair as lips slipped over lips again, feeling the warm dampness close to his scalp and how it cooled as her fingertips traveled through the ends.

“Off,” she gasped between hot kisses, pulling at the fabric on his shoulders. He lifted himself from her momentarily to practically rip the shirt from his chest. _Too long,_ she thought, to be away from his warmth.

His chest was heaving, much like it did in other connections they had in the past. Confident, yet impatient, and starved. His usually pale skin glowed with the softest blush color, deepening that angry scar she gave him, and she must have been absent-mindedly tugging on her bottom lip because when her gaze returned to his, he looked as if he was going to rupture. His body shared the same voracity, as he gripped her hips and pressed the focus of his warmth against hers as his lips did the same. His thrusts were slow, painfully deepening her need and promising her of future release.

Suddenly, his heat was gone again and Rey felt the heavy delusion of rotation as he flipped her on her belly. Then his hot hands were back at her waist, digging into the pits of her hipbones and pulling her rear higher in the open air.

“Ben,” she whined.

She felt the wide smoothness of his hands as he palmed her, and the gentle tingle of wandering lips. Then, abandoning all gentleness, he ripped the remains of her delicate rags with one short stride, and she was thoroughly exposed.

Still facing the sheets of her bed, she heard the grazing of glass on something hard.

“So… sweet,” he breathed.

It was all she heard from him before she felt cool liquid spill over her peaked rear and trickle down her spine and thighs. As it dripped, his fingers returned to strumming her skin while his lips tasted the paths of amber. Sucking and nibbling, his touch sent shocks across her skin and meadows of raised hairs in their wake.

A more forceful bite on her left cheek evoked a small cry from her throat.

And then the slow, almost agonizing teasing as he open-mouthed the backs of her thighs just where they met her rear, then the softer skin closer to her flushed center, yet still careful to switch to the other side just before reaching where she craved his touch most.

“Ben, please,” she mewed, raising herself higher in the air, hoping to convey her need.

He only rumbled in response. Then, after a moment of silence, Rey felt a distinctly colder, thinner wetness drip onto her exposed lips. Her fuzzy mind tried to decipher what the foreign feeling meant. _Is that… the nectar? Or did he really just…_

“Mine,” he growled as he laid his tongue flatly against her center.

He greedily buried his face into her sex as Rey felt all types of new sensations that her own hands could never replicate, coldness and warmth and friction all at once. Her ability to muffle her cries succumbed to the feeling and she welcomed her loss of humility. As she ground herself into his face, she felt his pillowy lips brush her lips and the broadness of his nose nudge her inner folds. His tongue slid across her in wide strokes, keen on covering every inch of her with himself, and giving gentle suckles to her most electric spot that sent her spiraling.

His trail of teasing ministrations reached higher and higher and Rey was torn by tempestuous pleasure and creeping embarrassment.

“Ben!” she squeaked, hoping that it would push him back south, to safer, more appropriate territory, but her words harbored a desire that it would propel him further.

He replied by pressing his fingers into the thick muscles of her rear, inducing a rush of throbbing to her sex and seeping of her glossy wetness. Then they spread her apart, giving him better access to continue his devotion.

The feeling was unexplainable, foreign and… remarkable. It certainly _shouldn’t_ have made her body vibrate quite like it did, and he shouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as it seemed like he did. But there they were, his mouth sucking at her as if she were a spilling summer fruit, and her helpless body, oh so far away from her mind, writhing in pleasure and dripping in sweetness.

And though the feeling was incredible, the throbbing of her cunt grew more and more impatient, more hungry, and agitated with its emptiness. So the words came out of her mouth before she had time to construct them.

“Ben, please, I need to feel you.”

Yet her offer was unanswered. She couldn’t tell if he didn’t hear her, or if he simply ignored her plea in favor of continuing his task.

“Please, let me _feel_ you,” she tried again, adding a grogginess to the tone of her offer that immediately hastened his movement.

She turned around before he could latch himself on her again and knelt in front of him. The impression of his arousal was apparent to say the least, a rod-like shape pointed towards his left shoulder, with a darkening spot at its peak. Her eyes flickered up to his with promise.

“What are you…”

“Ah, ah!” she scolded him playfully with the shake of her head. She hooked her fingers along the rim of his trousers, pulling them down ever so slightly and thanking the Force for blessing her with regained control.

She placed a gentle kiss on the newly revealed skin of his hip, and felt warmth bloom under her lips. Ben moaned from up above, his voice shaky and hesitant, as if worried that she would be offended somehow.

To relieve his worries, or at the very least settle them for the moment, she moved her kisses to the thickening shape in his pants. Wrapping her mouth around the firm length in the fabric she heard his breathing hitch, and blinked up at him to see his mouth agape and eyes unnaturally dark.

She smirked slightly at his wonder, feeling proud of how good she could make him feel.

“Off,” she commanded, pulling the lining of his pants down further.

He obliged quickly, shuffling out of the dark pants and bringing himself forward as she commanded.

Even though she knew how large he was, she was surprised at how large he was, and the color of it…being so… _pink._

She was also surprised at how she barely gave him a moment before wrapping her lips around him, surprised at how much room he occupied in her mouth. Surprised at the sound that came from him as she pulled her lips over the soft spongy skin, and the taste of salt with each pull.

She continued slowly and unevenly, unsure of her technique, or if she was even able to call what she was trying to do a _technique_. Uncertainly hovered in her mind, and it must have shown because he placed a hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb graze her temple fondly while other fingers entangled in her hair. Whatever insecurity that fogged her eviscerated instantly with his touch, and with his reaffirmation she continued confidently.

She tried keeping the endeavor wet with her own saliva, but as soon as his skin was exposed to the air it instantly dried. Her eyes flickered around, searching for something to aid her, and as if he read her thoughts, he brought the bottle of nectar to where they met, popping the flask with a similar sound as her lips sliding off his member.

She couldn’t help but giggle, and his small smile widened as they both tipped the flask over.

He sucked in a quick breath as the amber oozed over his girth.

“Cold?” she teased.

“It’s fine, uh,” he cleared his throat, “More than fine, it’s great, really, I…”

“How does this feel?” she asked as she started to warm the nectar with the movement of her hand, squeezing his rigid cock as it slid under her grip.

“Fuck, Rey…”

She hummed her enjoyment and placed him in her mouth again, using her hand in tandem this time, delighting herself in his short huffs and rhythmic thrusts.

The saltiness of his taste and the sweetness of the rolled amber circling her mouth satiated her in ways that astonished her. She felt like she could do this forever, well, maybe not forever, as her jaw wasn’t used to being in this type of configuration for this long, but the way that he reacted pushed the pain away. She wanted to keep going, to get him to his release, but like the stubborn man he was he kept trying to reach over her, to reach her sensitiveness again. Even being pleased, he still wanted to please her.

Most of her wanted to say no, to take over and make him lose himself, but the aching for his touch was increasingly hard to ignore. So she released him from her mouth and shifted her body so that she was on her back, her upper half propped up on her elbows and her bottom half displayed. To solidify her proposal, she brought one of his hands to her sex and pressed it into her folds.

“Like this,” she coaxed as she moved their fingers around herself in the way that she liked, the way she had shown him what felt like eons ago. She didn’t have to worry much as he was a quick, dedicated learner, replicating the movement with ease.

He raised his eyebrows. _Is this okay?_

Her eyelashes fluttered. _Yes. Force, yes._

She then returned to his member in front of her, sucking and milking him as she did before. Somehow, the combination of it all amplified her own pleasure, causing the creeping of her own release as his fingers brushed against her sex rapidly.

Her moans were muffled, and she could tell that he must have enjoyed them, by the ever-increasing firmness of his cock and the return of his shallow breathing. She was racing up the metaphorical hill, sparked by the sounds of their sloppiness and the smell of their sweat. He exhaled sharply and she tensed, fumbling over her peak as waves of pleasure rushed through her body. Her muffled cries were high pitched and desperate as she bucked into his hand and squeezed it dangerously tight between her thighs. His own moans erupted as shuddering grunts as he followed her release shortly after, spurting more salt on her tongue.

He carefully removed himself from her and she swallowed the warmth in her mouth, collapsing on the bed as he collapsed over her.

He stayed like that for a while. His chest heaved heavily with exhaustion, but also respite. She stroked his moving back gently, trying to put as much love and care into the gesture as possible, a simple act that could in no way cure the agony he had been subjected to, but if it eased him in the slightest, it would be worth it.

 

 

*

He almost fell asleep like that, the way that her gentle grazes lingered over his back, the way that he felt at home with her, angelically removed from the splitting perdition that was their current circumstance, how she was his enemy, and how it was completely of his doing.

As painful as it was to stop her, he moved himself so that he could hold her properly, to taste her skin again, as he could feel the fabric of their bond begin to unravel. She still tasted sweet from the nectar that covered them both now, and forced himself to remember the taste, to never forget what it felt like to have her in his arms. She snuggled her face into his neck and he rested his head so that his lips met her the crest of her hair. He kissed her gently, over and over again, trying to put as much love into the gesture as possible. A small act, that in no way could redeem the wrong he had done to her, but if it eased her in the slightest, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hoped those who wished for a second chapter liked this! I have a new respect to those who write smut (sometimes it's just brutal) and a new confidence in my ability to write more smut in the future! 
> 
>  
> 
> I have other fics if anyone is interested (but again they are relatively smut-less so I understand if not)! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was more of a personal challenge, but if enough people would like I suppose I could write another chapter... Just lemme know I guess!
> 
> I have other Reylo works but they are mostly smutless and quite angst-heavy/violent. This little project was to see if I could manage to write something that wasn't angsty/violent haha. I'm on Twitter/Tumblr too, same name and everything if you want to come say hello <3


End file.
